marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hulk (Indestructible)
After absorbing huge amounts of gamma radiation, physicist Bruce Banner emerged with impressive, but volatile, super powers. When under stress Dr. Banner transform into the Hulk, a nearly invincible muscle-bound force of nature. Capable of withstanding and delivering huge amounts of damage, the Hulk is at his most dangerous when angry. Powers 'Thunderous Clap' Power Cost: 10 AP The Hulk claps and a sonic shockwave rips through the battlefield. Does 274 damage to the target and destroys 3 tiles plus one for every two Green AP the team has. Does not generate AP. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Does 296 damage to the target and destroys 4 tiles plus one for every two Green AP. Level 3: Does 323 damage to the target and destroys 5 tiles plus one for every two Green AP. Level 4: Does 351 damage to the target and destroys 6 tiles plus one for every two Green AP. Level 5: Does 378 damage to the target and destroys 8 tiles plus one for every two Green AP. At Max Level: 3 covers: Deals 1025 damage to the target. 4 covers: Deals 1112 damage to the target. 5 covers: Deals 1199 damage to the target. 'Smash' Power Cost: 14 AP The Hulk smashes, consuming up to 10 of the team's Green AP and damaging the target for 657 plus 44 for each Green AP remaining. Does 30% of the damage to allies if there are more than 10 Green tiles on the board. Level Upgrades: Level 2: 723 base damage. 55 damage for each Green AP remaining. Level 3: 788 base damage. 66 damage for each Green AP remaining. Level 4: 854 base damage. 83 damage for each Green AP remaining. Level 5: 920 base damage. 110 damage for each Green AP remaining. At Max Level: 3 covers: Deals 2503 damage to the target plus 209 for each Green AP remaining. 4 covers: Deals 2712 damage to the target plus 261 for each Green AP remaining. 5 covers: Deals 2920 damage to the target plus 348 for each Green AP remaining. 'Anger' Power Cost: PASSIVE (Passive) The Hulk is angry! When damaged for over 5% of his health, a random basic Black tile becomes a 1 turn Countdown that changes 1 basic tile(s) to Green. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Increases Green tiles created to 2. Level 3: Increases Green tiles created to 3. Level 4: Increases Green tiles created to 4. Level 5: Increases Green tiles created to 5, damages allies for 27 and enemies for 55. At Max Level: 5 covers: Damages allies for 87 and enemies for 174. Notes *First was available as reward on The Hulk (Episode 2) event. You can get these covers as rewards: Daily Reward: Green Daily Reward (Day 90) Best Build What do you think the best build for The Hulk (Indestructible) is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 Level Back to top ↑ See Also Gallery Recruit The Hulk Indestructible.png|The Hulk (Indestructible) Recruit Enemy The Hulk (Indestructible).png|The Hulk (Indestructible) Enemy Photo Dialogue The Hulk (Indestructible).png|Storyboard Cutscene The Hulk (Indestructible) Thunderous Clap.png|Thunderous Clap The Hulk (Indestructible) Smash.png|Smash The Hulk (Indestructible) Anger.png|Anger Category:Avengers